Cut Cards
.]] Cut Cards , also known as Deck Open, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is an ability used exclusively by Ace. Appearances Final Fantasy Type-0 Cut Cards is an ability known initially by Ace. It has Ace draw cards from a deck of various effects. Up to four cards can be drawn before they are used and there are four types of cards, each granting a different ability. The final effect is decided by the most present type of card, and is strengthened by the quantity of cards drawn. The final effect can be one of the following: *Short Stop – Ace draws a majority of white cards. Feint, direct attack. It can Stop foes. **Drawing multiple white cards upgrades this ability to Long Stop, Mega Stop, or Giga Stop. *Burst – Ace draws a majority of red cards. It is a quick, powerful and direct attack. **Drawing multiple red cards upgrades this ability to Super Burst, Mega Burst, or Giga Burst. *HP Charge – Ace draws a majority of blue cards. It recovers Ace's HP. **Drawing multiple blue cards upgrades this ability to Super HP Charge, Mega HP Charge, or Giga HP Charge. *MP Charge – Ace draws a majority of yellow cards. It recovers Ace's MP. **Drawing multiple yellow cards upgrades this ability to Super MP Charge, Mega MP Charge, or Giga MP Charge. Because Ace is able to draw four cards before being forced to use or dismiss them, there are four levels of effect for each ability. A two-card hand (Super-class, or Long Stop) simply increases power; a three- or four-card hand (Mega- and Giga-class) will deal damage to all enemies in the vicinity, or heal all allies. The higher the rank, the more potent it will be. However, if Ace draws, for example, the first two cards as Burst cards (into Super Burst), and the last two cards as HP Charge (into Super HP Charge), the Super HP Charge ability will be the end result. Ace has four specialized variants of Cut Cards that are unlocked at higher levels, each of which has a higher chance of drawing a certain type of card; Attack Hand for Burst cards, Support Hand for Short Stop cards, Life Hand for HP Charge cards, and Spirit Hand for MP Charge cards. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Cut Cards is Ace's unique EX Skill. When the button is pressed, Ace will draw one randomly colored card; up to a maximum of four cards can be stockpiled for later use, and for every card pulled afterward, the oldest card is discarded. Cut Cards has a cooldown time of 10 seconds between uses. The player can then use Ace's second unique EX Skill, Show of Hands, to use the drawn cards to perform a special ability by holding . The effect is determined by the number and color of the cards drawn. The color with the most cards will take precedence, and once the ability is used all cards will disappear. Holding one card of each color, the most recently drawn color will be used. Cut Cards abilities max out at three cards of the same color. The resulting effect can be one of the following: ;Red Card *1 Card: Burst - Hurl a magic projectile at the opponent. *2 Cards: Super Burst - Hurl a fast and powerful orb at the opponent. *3 Cards: Mega Burst - Cause a massive explosion to occur at the foe's position. ;Black Card *1 Card: Short Stop - Casts a dark orb that slowly pursues the opponent, and briefly prevents them from moving on hit. *2 Cards: Long Stop - Cast a dark orb that slowly pursues the opponent, and temporarily prevents them from moving on hit. *3 Cards: Mega Stop - Unleash an arcane explosion at the target's location, and prevent them from moving for an extended period of time on hit. ;Blue Card *1 Card: Charge - Restore a small amount of nearby allies' HP and bravery. *2 Cards: Super Charge - Restore a moderate amount of nearby allies' HP and bravery. *3 Cards: Mega Charge - Restore a significant amount of nearby allies' HP and bravery. ;Yellow Card *1 Card: Force - Slightly raise the attack power, defense, and movement speed of all nearby allies for a short period. *2 Cards: Super Force - Moderately raise the attack power, defense, and movement speed of all nearby allies for a short period. *3 Cards: Mega Force - Significantly raise the attack power, defense, and movement speed of nearby allies for a short period. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper ''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FFRK Cut Cards Icon.png|Icon in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Cut Cards.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper''. Category:Signature abilities